


Giraffe Onsies and Traditions

by Parad0xX



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Adorable traditions, Awkward sexy deer, Fluff, Giraffe onsies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0xX/pseuds/Parad0xX
Summary: Prompt: Person B comes home to find Person A in a seductive pose on the bed, in a giraffe onsie.





	1. Movie Night

Ashley sighed as he unlocked the door to their shared apartment. Who was they you ask? It was none other than Ashley Purdy and his boyfriend, Andy Biersack. The mere thought of his raven haired boyfriend made Ashley smile, as he quietly shut the door behind him, hoping to suprise Andy. Little did he know, he would be the one getting the surprise...  
"Oh Aaaaaaaaaandyyyyyyy~" Ashley called out, dropping his cowboy boots and jacket by the door. Receiving no response, Ashley's brow furrows in worry. Andy's keys are on the table, and his car is in the driveway so he should have been home... Growing more and more worried, Ashley raced up the stairs, down the hall and stopped dead in the door to the bedroom. There, on the bed with a rose in his teeth, laying in a 'paint-me-like-one-of-your-French-girls' pose was Andy. In a honest to Satan, giraffe onsie. "Andy what-...?" Ashley was shushed, then wiggling his eyebrows slowly, Andy murmured around the rose between his teeth.  
"Like what you see beautiful?" Taking a step closer to the bed, Ashley nods slowly, somewhat confused. Andy sits up, removing the rose from between his teeth, and pats the bed beside him for Ashley to sit. "You told me you'd had a bad day at work so I thought I'd surprise you when you came home..." Andy smiles shyly, still unsure if he was doing right in thier relationship after about a year and a half. He starts massaging Ashley's shoulders gently, the smell of bubblemint wafting over him. Ashley's eyes closed, lips parted slightly in content. "This isn't all I have for you baby..." Andy trips over the word slightly, hesitation flickering over his face. Ashley senses this and smiles sweetly, kissing the nineteen year old's cheek softly.  
"I'm up for whatever you wanna do, my sexy little giraffe." These words make Andy's pale skin turn a deep crimson, and Ash chuckles, tracing over the soft skin gently. Andy takes Ashley's hand gently, leading him to the bathroom just down the hall. Ashley smiles softly, letting the younger ,an lead him wherever his little heart desired. Andy makes him sit on the counter, while he leans over the edge of the tub and start running hot bath water, just the way that Ashley likes it. Ashley reaches out and pokes him in the butt, making the younger squeal, before shooting Ash a look that very clearly says 'behave.' Ash gives him a goofy salute, making Andy roll his eyes fondly before he turns back to the rapidly filling tub. He adds all sorts of nice things, like bath bombs and bubbles. He adds a bit too much of the latter, so a small mountain of bubbles has formed in thier moderate sized tub. Andy's eyes are wide in child-like wonderment as he slowly pushes Ash's jean jacket to his elbows, the fabric pooling at his waist. Andy's fingers skim over the various tattoos that Ashley has on his torso, taking his time to trace each and every letter of the infamous "OUTLAW" ink that spans across Ash's lower abdomen.   
"Andy...." Ash breathes out, shivering slightly at the goosebumps Andy is making appear all over his body. The wonderment doesn't go away as Andy looks up into chocolatey eyes. They stare at one another, each transfixed by the others beauty, until the tub begins overflowing and it breaks the spell with an "OH SHIT" slipping from Ashley's mouth as he dives to shut the water off. Andy is stuttering out apologies almost faster than he can breathe and Ash is quick to reassure him. "Nonononono baby it's okay...a little bit of water never hurt anyone right? Everything is just fine..I assume that you won't be getting in with me?" Andy's eyes kind of flicker with shame before he shakes his head no.  
"This is all for you Ashes...You spoil me all of the time so now it's your turn..." Ashley smiles softly, before stripping down to just his boxers and sinking intothe warm tub. Andy gets his hair wet, then slowly massages cinnamon scented shampoo into his scalp, fingers untangling the brown locks. Ashley's eyes close in happiness, trusting Andy 100%. After he rinses the shampoo and starts in on the conditioner, Andy starts humming _Carolyn_. Ash's smile grows, listening to his giraffe hum quietly, missing a few notes, but making the whole thing sound perfect. Andy rinses his hair for a second time, helping him out of the tub and into a warm, fluffy towel. Andy leaves so that he can get changed into his pajamas, setting up part two. 


	2. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Ashley's de-stressing and some sick ass time travel.

While Ash was dressing, Andy was strewing rose petals all over the apartment, setting up a movie and pulling all of Ash's favourite shit from every hiding place in the living room of the apartment. Ashley's voice echos down the stairs, and Andy hurriedly sits up normally, acting like the innocent (fallen) angel he totally is. Ashley comes down the stairs, and stops short at the bottom.  
"Andy?" Ash's voice is nothing short of incredulous, as he takes in all of the petals, snacks and _Hello Kitty_ waiting to be played on the TV. Andy's shy smile makes Ashley's heart melt, and he opens his arms. Andy goes into them, resting his chin on top of Ashley's head. His height makes him tower over Ashley, but the tone of his voice makes him seem so much younger as he asks, "Do you like it?" Ashley looks up, eyes wide.  
"Like it??? I **_LOVE_** it baby." Ash stands on his tiptoes and pecks his lips gently. "This is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me beautiful... I can't wrap my head around the fact that you're **_MINE_** and I know that we're gonna be together for a long time. I wouldn't have it any other way." Andy's eyes are glistening with happy tears, and he mumbles a soft thank you before kissing Ashley firmly, their lips slotting together perfectly. Ashley's arms go around Andy's shoulders and Andy wraps his own around Ash's waist, pulling him closer. Soon after, they're cuddling on the couch, the onsie forgotten in favour of one of Ashley's bigger shirts. Ashley himself, was in nothing but boxers, curling against Andy's chest as they watch _Hello Kitty_ and goof around.  
"You know..... We should make this a tradition." Andy looks down at Ash, eyes curious. "I mean... This is amazing and who doesn't like having movie nights?" Andy's eyes soften and he just kisses Ashley softly, arms slung over his waist.  
**************YEARS LATER******************  
Black Veil Brides has really taken off. The boys have just come home from the Black Mass tour and are preparing for their first live DVD. Andy's nerves are showing, cigarette after cigarette being smoked, and he's jumping at the slightest noise. Ashley is watching this amusedly, making small but loud bubbles with his bubblemint. Andy shoots him several glares, until fnally, Ashley just comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, face in his shoulder. "Hey sexy female deer. Why are you so tense hmm?" Andy, of course, jumps, and playfully shoves Ashley off, earning a playful bite to the shoulder. "There's no reason to worry love, it's just another concert."  
"I know but we're finally home... And this is our first DVD it has to be perfect.." He's cut off by Ashleys lips on his, a suprised squeak brought forth.  
"You're gonna be in it Ands so of course it's going to be perfect." There's a spew of indignant noises from CC, while the other boys laugh. "Sorry Chuppy I'm a little biased.." Ash winks as the guys make gagging noises, and he leans up to whisper n Andy's ear. "After the show you wanna watch a movie with me?" The innocence sparkling in his eyes makes Andy chuckle lowly, sending shivers down Ashley's spine.  
"Of course beautiful. Our tradition forever." Their eyes meet, and they smile, thoughts flickering back to the day that Ashley had come home stressed so many years ago.

_FIN_ ~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for tolerating my daily uploads and general awkwardness.


End file.
